Dromedary
Dromedaries or Arabian camels (Camelus dromedarius) (Say it: KAM-uh-LUSS drum-uh-DARE-ee-us) account for about 90% of the world's 15 million camels. The other being the two-humped bactrian camel. These beasts of burden are now considered domesticated except for a wild population that was introduced to the Australian outback in the mid-19th century, principally as draft animals. Life in the hot and arid desert requires some remarkable adaptations, from being able to stand a 30% loss of water to drinking 100 litres of water in just 10 minutes. Roles * It played Egyptian Queen in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Casey Junior in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Archie in Africa IV: Journey Through the Mists * It played Camel Abu and 65 Golden Camels in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basketball in Australian Animal Universe * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Ungulates Next Door and Codename: Ungulates Next Door (Samwei1234 Version) *It played Futalognkosaurus in Animal Stanley (Dino Dan) Gallery Dromedary Camel.jpg Camels.jpg DromedaryImage.jpg Camel_dromedary.jpg Dromedary Camels.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6325.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8171.jpg Dromedary_Camel (Blue Fang).jpg Stinky_smelly_gross_camels.png Knd Camel.png JEL Camels.png Kirikou Dromedary.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3304.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Camel.png Dexter's Lab Camel.png Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg IMG_8207.JPG Simpsons Camel.png SJ Camels.jpg Why_Camel_Has_a_Hump.jpg IMG 5382.PNG dromedary-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Superbook Camel.png Elephant with Camel's Hump.png|Little Angel Walk Like a Camel.png|The Nature Of Things (1955-1956) Why Camel Has a Hump?.jpg|Just So Darwin (2005-2007) Fennec Fuck.png|PinkFong (2011-2018) Babar Camels.jpg|Babar (1989-1991) Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 12.21.33 PM.png|Stories from the Bible Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Camel.gif Total Drama Camel.png Stanley Camels.png Vultures and Camels.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 5.png Totally_Spies_Camel.png Fisher Price Little People Camel.jpg Yokai-watch Camels.jpg|Yokai Watch (2014-2018) Camels Oryx Antelopes Mice Sengis Meerkats.jpg UTAUC Camel.png Globehunters Camel.png 252160H3.jpg Ox-tales-s01e098-camel.jpg Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg Star_Meets_Dromedary_Camel.png|Star & the Dromedary Camel Chowder_meets_One-Humped Camel.png Oasis the Dromedary Camel.jpeg Evan Almighty Camels.png ANA Camel.gif Noah's Ark Dromedary Camels.jpg Noah's Ark The Dromedary Camels.jpg Noah's Ark The Camels.jpg A Day at the Zoo Camels.png Africa-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) GDG Camel.jpg Zootopia Camels.jpg Wonder Pets Camel.png 6-camels-fmafafe.jpg Simpsons Camel 2.jpg Gobi.png Dromedary-camel-wildlife-park-2.jpg Codename Ungulates Next Door.png Nick the Camel MVG.png Joe-camel-futurama-8.67.jpg Aladdin 2019 Camel.png Aladdin-king-disneyscreencaps.com-327.png Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals dromedary.jpg 61803B50-9B05-4D63-8918-89D762509D10.jpeg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-camel.png Columbus Zoo Camel.png Camel, Dromedary.jpg Ribbits-riddles-dromedary.png San Diego Zoo Dromedary.png Bronyx Zoo Camel.jpg Camel usborne my first thousand words.png 300px-Camel art.jpg Cyrus the Camel.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Camel.png AMC Wagons Camels.png Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Asian megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg African megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Indian mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Camel IC.jpg KcPscAl.png Camel mary had a little lamb super simple songs.png Camel wag your tail super simple songs.png Denver Zoo Dromedary Camel.png Mm-1932-07-18-camel.png Camel playmobil.jpg 77D9FFBD-C6E8-4F42-A6DF-44C2B64637F9.jpeg Jumpstart spanish camel.png Danny_GGT.jpg Dancing camels to.png Blank Park Zoo Camel.png Animal Adventure Park Dromedary.png Simba the king lion camels.png Dallas Zoo Camel.png Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg math blaster jr spectacular shape circus oval camel.png Funny-animals-2-dromedary.png Kansas City Zoo Dromedaries.png Zt2-dromedarycamel.jpg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png Nursery Tracks Camel.png Animal Sounds Song Camel.png Dromedary Camel, Cape Buffalo, Wildebeest, and Zebra.png Baby Time Camel.png Bonny Wondy Camel.png Really Wild Animals Dromedary.png Noah's Ark Camels Owls Peafowls Parrots Flycatchers and Spiders.jpg MMHM Dromedaries.png Boo! Dromedary.png Playmobil Camels.png I'm An Animal Camels.png Rileys Adventures Dromedary.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Dromedary.jpg Storybots Camel.png Zoboomafoo Dromedary.png ABC Mouse Camels.png Jumanji Camels.png|Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? O.C.T.O..jpeg C.L.A.R.E.N.C.E..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg C.R.I.C.K.E.T..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Tapirs.png Why Camels Have Humps.jpg|I Wonder Why Skunks Are So Smelly (1992) Camel usborne my first thousand words.png 6569F8A2-A00D-4363-B644-93A26C6B3092.jpeg 34974675-E27C-4F7E-B756-275A2191E2E3.jpeg 45085786-F38D-5A8F-C867-386B3202F3F4.jpeg 965303B8-2929-47BB-A612-5D3546ED6C34.jpeg A35EB9E5-BB27-47C2-A9A4-683F680D61C9.jpeg 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg Animal Parade (3).jpeg 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg CB201E60-C1CB-4E58-8DB6-DBB886DA03E6.jpeg 0B3A08B1-55BA-4C9D-AC03-1AD68B7BF611.jpeg 9482926E-9B03-4262-9C3E-BF1E7C0E8C23.jpeg A48E62FB-3058-441A-8C5D-CE984C7F3FA7.jpeg 0D988FF3-7D19-4988-824D-19A42EA773F6.jpeg 2A5A5C22-DAA9-4A8D-B838-B0B5D59C87DA.jpeg 6C99303A-B6C7-4499-8CDA-5950BA2BE170.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 0DEED4E0-54B0-4493-9849-E2A9D82A1A52.jpeg C3D70527-F874-572D-C7AA-3707751339AF.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (8).jpeg C7E1EBAB-4D8A-4CE7-804B-40F798C32FEA.jpeg 3C4808A0-4E13-4A51-9720-801FD5DA6923.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg B0A7E2CC-050E-4364-BC35-723074C10206.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 0FE306BD-29A7-470B-B15A-B32AC968FB6E.jpeg B3A0330E-8356-4724-9B46-34431FC1F769.jpeg D0454766-2166-4178-ABC6-ED358BAFAB60.jpeg 2A3D7EAE-3C4A-44CF-9E9B-8EB0CC83125B.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg F28BC984-FE90-423F-A31F-29D1FDB13CD4.jpeg A39CD095-AF01-534A-B42A-30E2AEC24DE5.jpeg 9636DF9A-792F-4946-8EAD-074F9792D058.jpeg A1205222-AF44-42D0-BE96-FC622CFEF76B.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg See Also * Bactrian Camel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Camelids Category:Camels Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Trust Me! I'm A Genie Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tan Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Sahara Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Little Angel Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Monster Family Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Random Cartoons Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Animal Planet Joke Book Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Jojo's Circus Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Living World Encyclopedia Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Titototter Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:ABC Mouse Animals Category:Jumanji Animals